Russian Fun Time, Da!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Russia is running away from Belarus as usual and decides to hide in Ukraine's room. In there, the two do some things that makes Russia even forget about Belarus... for that time being. M for Incest, Strong Language, and if you want to see it, Gore.


**Russian Fun Time, Da!**

**Man, it's been forever since I did a Hetalia fic, hasn't it? Well, whatever, read it and hope you like it!**

* * *

"Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!" That's me, panting like crazy from the mad running I'm doing right now. Why am I running, you may be asking? Well... it probably won't surprise you, but I'm running away from a certain C-R-A-Z-Y incestuous little demon (a.k.a. Belarus, my little sister from **hell). **Like before, she managed to break open a door to a room I was hiding in from her and as soon as I could, I bolted past her at the speed of light. **"Brooother! Brooooother~!" **"Agh!" SHIT, she's close! I'm running out of breath and I can't keep doing this for long! If I stop though, I'm through, she'll get me!" **Brooooother...STOP RUNNING!" **"AAAAAHHH! GO AWAY!" I grab my trusty rusty pipe out my jacket and with perfect accuracy I throw it at her. **"?! Huh-GYAAAHHH!" **Clean hit! It smacks her right in the face! She falls down in great pain, I mean, that thing's a damn steel pipe, that's GOT to hurt! "I'm sorry Belarus. I had no choice but to do it." Now to hide. After that, I guarantee it won't be a happy ending for my life if she finds me. Where could I go to, who can I... ?! That's it! "Ukraine!" She's my older sister, and the one I really, REALLY love! Unlike Belarus, she's nice, shy, and sweet, and call me what you want, but her big chest has got to be the best feature of her! Oooh, how I just want to grab and suck on those mounds of heaven...

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* **I bang on her door like a freakin' psycho (like Belarus). "Ukraine, Ukraine! It' me, Russia, may I please come in?!" "Ah, Russia-chan?! I-I'm coming!" I shake tremendously as she walks over tot he door. Please, please, please come on! The though that little body of horror can be lurking around the corner makes me want to shit my pants! She opens the door. "Umm, yes, Russia-chan?" "I'll explain, just PLEASE close the door! And lock it, too!" I speed past her and plop on her bed. She closes and locks the door. "Phew!" I can finally clam down, for now. "What's going on, what happened, Russia-chan?" After a little breather, I sit up. "Well...?!" I stop mid sentence to gawk at her body. I didn't notice before, but she had on a small, tight-looking nightie that really brought out her nice, sweet legs and curves. And not to mention, those breasts. Ohh deeeaarr GOD, did they look bouncy and ginormous in that tight dress. I could clearly tell she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples stuck out a bit in it. "Oh..." Woah, woah, woah, I've got to calm down! This is my SISTER I'm talking about here! I'd be no different than Belarus when it comes to sexual interest in siblings! "...?" She looks at me with a confused and worried look on her face.

"O-Oh, umm, back to the story. I was running away from Belarus as she was in her normal "Marry Me!" mode, which you, I, and everyone else knows. I was speed running as fast as I could from the deranged demon as she was not-too-farly behind me. As she was getting obviously angrier and I more tired, out of desperation, I threw my metal pipe at her face, knocking her down and giving me the chance to escape her sight. Trust me, I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way!" "..." She only looked at me, not a reaction, a face, nothing. "O-Ohh, well, I know Belarus is a little...off, but you can't just leave her like that! I'll go get her-" "NO!" I grab her arm and pull her onto my body. Her face was just inches away from mine. "Don't, please, I beg you! After that, I'm SURE she's irate and in the mood to literally KILL! Not only will I die, but you too, which is even worse!" "!" She gave me a surprised look and her face turned red. "Uh-Uhh, r-really?" "Yes!" "R-Russia-chan, I'm glad to hear that, b-but she's still our little sister!" "Kooool, forget about her! You know, if YOU were the one that wanted to become one with me so badly... I sure as hell wouldn't mind." "Ah, r-really?"

I rubbed her face gently and slowly. I can feel the heartbeat of hers from her large chest pressing against me. "Oh course, Ukraine. Your body..." I use my other hand to slowly trail down her back until I reached her ass. "!" I slowly rubbed and groped it. It was so soft and squishy among my hand. I swear, my hand was in heaven as I rubbed it. "R-R-R-Russia-chan, wh-wh-what are you doing?" "What, do you want me to stop? Does my hand not feel good?" "U-uhh, it-it feels- mmph!" I move my head closer to hers and press my lips against hers. "Mmmph! Mmm..." She doesn't step back or stop me rather, she deepened the kiss. "Mmm, mpphh..." Her lips were soft and the inside of her mouth felt warm. "Uggg, ahhh!" I stick my tongue down her mouth and curl it around her own. The hand I was using to grope her ass with, I raise it up a little and slap it. "Nyuaah!" She jumps up and her boobs smack against my face, making it the smack any man would happily take. "Daaa..." I slap her ass again, making her yelp out every time. "A-Ahh, Russia-chan!" "Hmm, does that hurt? Here, how about you turn around and I play with your front body?" "Uh, uhh... okay." She turns around with her back pressing against me. I can see down her nightie and stare at the beautiful cleavage of the giant, wondrous treasures I'm about to grope.

"Another reason I would openly fuck you- I mean become one with you is...THESE!" I slid both my hands down her sides and grabbed ahold of her giant boobs. "Uwah, Russia?! Chan!" "Daaaa~!" Finally, FINALLY, I touched the two gifts of god. Like I imagined, they were as soft as a pillow made out the softest material and squishier than a baby's skin. If there was a certain time THAT time had to forever pause on, PLEASE let it be this moment! "R-R-Russia-chan..." She lightly grabbed both of my wrists. "N-No..." "No? I'm not sure you mean that. Be honest with me, you always wanted my big, strong hands on your breast, didn't you? That's why you would always bounce around me like that as if you were taunting me!" "N-No, it's not like that! I-I'm soorry!" "You know, it's been my dream for a long time to touch these." I slid my tongue down the side of her neck while twirling my finger around her nipples. "Ahh, ahh!" She let out deep moans as I continued to play with her body. I felt myself getting hard. Crap. "R-Rusia-chan, I-I feel something..." "Oh? Well, I feel a certain moisture spot in my pants for some reason..."

Then she suddenly got up off of me. "Russia-chan... let me please you now." "Huh?" She crouched down to my pulsing erection and unzipped my pants and boxers, which proved difficult under my large coat. "Hold on, hold on. I'll take this off." I unwrap throw off my coat and scarf, making me feel a lot more cooler and easier access for her! She grabs ahold of my dick and laps at the tip. "W-Wahh!" It makes me tingle a little bit but still felt so good. She massaged me with her wet tongue as she licked all around it. "Daaa-Daa..." I moaned out in pure joy. This was ever so great that I would probably die from happiness. I move my hand down to her panties; soaking wet. Hope she won't mind as I rub the soaking wetspot on her panties. "Ohh-ohh!" She yelp out while still licking it. I slide my hand to her ass and slide it inside of her panties. My fingers are instantly soaked by her juices as I reach for the best of all, her pussy. "D-Daa!"

I jerk slightly as she inserts my dick in her mouth. "Ohh, sweet Jesus..." The pleasure in me increased ten times more. I massage her wet spot with my fingers slowly, making her shake a little bit. It was so wet and soft that I wanted my tongue against it badly. I slowly insert my fingers inside. "Mmnnn!" She moans while still having my member inside her mouth. The inside was warm and tight, which I will gladly spread wider with my dick. She bobbed her head faster and faster slowly, making me groan out in pleasure as my fingers increased in speed also. At the rate she was going I was at the verge of cumming soon. "U-Ugh...Ukraine..." I put my hand on her head while still fingering her with the other. "Mmmmph, MMMM!" "?!" My fingers inside of her are suddenly splattered with a hot, sticky liquid. "Agh, m-me too!" I release my white fluids inside her mouth as she gets down as much as she could. I released my fingers from out her as cum dripped on the floor. I licked my cum covered fingers. "Come back up, I'll clean it off you." "..." She crawls back on the bed with her pussy to my face. "Well, here I go~!"

I slowly bring my tongue closer and flick at the pink flesh from the skies above. "Ahh!" Her whole ass jerks up and I then hold it down with both my hands. I lap up the delicious cum of hers slowly as she lets out moans of obvious pleasure. "Ahh-Ahh! Russia-chan, Russia-chan!" Holy shit, her calling out my name like that was so hot I got a boner again. I take my tongue away already, wanting to get to the best part right now. "Umm, th-that's it?" "Oh don't worry, I'll let you cum with an even better experience!" "H-Huh-Whaa!" I pick her up and instantly slam her down in my dick, but then I remembered... "Ahhh!" She screamed out, but not in pleasure, but pain. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I forgot that... this was your first, am I correct?" "Ah-Ah...y-yes..." I could see blood; yep, this was her first. I didn't move at all until I made sure she was okay. "Sorry... your little brother took one of the most important things to a female away from you. "(sniff) N-No, don't be sorry, not at all. I-I'm glad you were my first. I don't want anyone else to be." "Ukraine..." Hearing those words... made my heart warm. "Russia-chan... I'm okay, you can move now, for sure!" "Alright, if you really mean this..."

I wrap my hands around her waist as I slowly but gently pound her. "Ahh, ahh..." If Belarus was to indeed find and kill me, I wouldn't really be that distressed because this would have ended the best last night of my entire night and one of the greatest memories to ever make. I wonder if my fellow buddies of the Allies would agree with me on this, even though I would never allow them to lay a hand on my sister, especially France. I thrust inside of her faster and harder as her moans increase in time and volume. "Ahh, your cunt feels so good to my dick! So warm and wet, it's like a dream!"  
"Ahh, ahh! Th-This feels like a dream to me too, Russia-chan!" Her giant breasts bounced like crazy as she started to move her hips on her own. I slid one hand down her nightie and groped one of her boobs, the soft lovely texture even better when feeling them bare. I pinch and twist her nipple and she moans out pleasantly. "Pl-Please do that to both!" "D-Daa!" I happily grope the other one and play with her erect nipples. I fuck her harder and harder as I press my lips on hers again and we sloppily kiss. "mmm..." She gladly moans inside it as we slowly press out tongues together. She gently strokes my hair as I feel her riding me even harder. "Ahh, U-Ukraine, I'm going to cum soon. I'll shoot out-" "No! Don't! I-Inside me, pl-please inside!" "F-Fine!"

With a really tight squeeze of her tits, I cum my second load in her. "Haaahh!" She lets out a loud groan as she simultaneously cums with me. "Daaa..." "Haaa..." I fall back on the bed and she falls back with me. We both pant for air as we smile at each other with blushes on our faces. "Daaa, that was the best, Ukraine. I want to become one with you many more times." "Haaa, haaa, me too, Russia-chan..."

**(Author's Note: Now the bottom part comes in the horror. If you KNOW you won't like it, please don't continue on :p)**

***BANG BANG BANG* **"Ooooohhhhh shit." She found us. Just when this god-awesome experience made me even forget about that girl, here she comes banging on the door like a damned deranged monkey, which is the normal way considering Belarus. "Ahh, ahh?! R-Russia-chan!" "Ukraine!" Shit, if Belarus sees us in this situation, she'll definitely try to end her life. Right now, I couldn't give 2 fucks about me, but rather I need to hide Ukraine, NOW. Where, where?! I look around desperately until maybe, under the bed? No, no, her breasts are too big, she won't be able to fit. I hate it to be so obvious, but... "The closet! Hide in there! I won't leave this room, I promise!" "O-o-okay!" She scurried into the closet and slid the door shut. ***BANG BANG BANG* "Big Brooooooother..." **That was the most horrifying I've ever heard of that. I don't have my pipe with me, so... "Ah! Ukraine's rake!" I grab it off the corner of the wall.I don't dare go over and open the door, it's just too risky. I would hate myself in the afterworld if I were to die after promising Ukraine I wouldn't leave. ***BANG BANG BANG* "BIG BROOOOOOOTHER... OPEN THE FUCKING DOOOORRR... RIGHT NOOOOOWWWW...!" **"Try me, you psychotic bitch!"

***BAM* **The door busts open and I literally scream; her face was an extreme mess, covered in blood and her hair wild as hell. The face and the eyes she gave me almost made me pee AND shit my pants and I may never be able to sleep alone again. She was wielding the pipe I threw at her and a giant machete, much more brutal than her small knife. She fidgeted and twitched like crazy, like a zombie or a monster. **"BIG BROOOOTHEEERRR... HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING... HOW..." **"BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! EVERY DAY YOU TORTURE ME AND WANT TO MARRY ME BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT! I **HATE **CREEPY AND DISGUSTING DERANGED BITCHES LIKE YOU!" **"!" **Her head twitched to the closet; please god don't tell me she knows Ukraine's in there. She slowly walked over to the closet. **"UKRAINE... IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH, ISN'T IIIITTTT? I'LL KILL HEEER, AND THEN YOU AND I CAN BECOME ONE AND GET MA-" **

***STAB* **Right through her neck. The blades pierce her neck and she stops instantly. She even dropped her two weapons. **"U-UGH...GUUUUUHH..." **I slowly walk over to her. I duck my head and whisper in her ear, "Ukraine won. You lose." And with that, I gripped the handle and thrusted the blades upwards. **"!" **She falls down, not moving an inch. "..." The room was very, very quiet. "...Ukraine!" "...(sniff...sniff...)" I run to her immediately to find her crying. "W-Waah...R-Russia-chan... (sniff) You're okay..." "Ukraine..." I embrace her in a tight hug. Thank god I was able to save her, if she died... Tears streamed down my face. "I-I'm so glad you're okay..." "Is, is Belarus..." "...Yes. If she wasn't, you would be instead." She comes out and we stare down at our little sister. "Belarus... I'm sorry for being such a bewitching older sister..." "But now...it's over. No more of my friends being intimidated, no more of Lithuania getting abused by her, and most important... you're saved from this... nightmare." "...Yes. Still, she is our little sister and I will love her no matter what. However... you won't have to suffer anymore. No more of hiding behind doors and being yelled at to get married." "...Come on, let's get out of here. You will never step another foot in this room again. You'll live with me and the Allies from now on and I'll buy you a new rake!" "!" I picked her up Princess Style and will burn the room to ashes soon. "And maybe... we ca make ourselves a new "little sister..." "!R-Russia-chan!" She wrapped her arms around me in pure joy. "And we'll name her Belarus...Chan!" "Oooh, good name, ahahahaa!"

It's funny how this one night changed the lives of me and my older sister forever. And as for Belarus... I hope you burn the fuck in hell.

* * *

**End... Shit, that was depressing. Trust me, I love Belarus, but even she has to face tragedy sometimes... Well, I'm out.**


End file.
